


Pine and Milkshakes

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Milkshakes, Parents, the new (better) parents of Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: A ten year tradition continues...The setting? Pop's Chock'lit ShoppeThe occasion? Pine Trees and Milkshakes





	Pine and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on tumblr)  
> Day Five: Vixen  
> Prompt: Family Traditions- Elf on the shelf, movie watches, photos, unique festivities

Wednesday night, the second week of December. It was the same night every year, even before they were married. Ten years later, and they still reserved this night every year to pick out their favorite Christmas tree.

Charlie was buckled into his carseat. At four years old, this would likely be the first year that he really understood what they were doing. Baby Jane, more popularly named simply Baby, slept soundly in her carseat. It being her first Christmas, she wouldn't remember it anyway.

"Penny, will you go get Mom for me?" Jughead asked his seven year old daughter.

"Why do I have to do it?" Penny had already started climbing into the far back seat in their minivan.

"Because Mom doesn't listen to me like she listens to you." Jughead countered. "Just tell her Dad says to get her cute little booty down here before Baby wakes up."

Penny, her blonde pigtails swinging behind her, sighed and stomped back into the house.

"Man, she's going to be a handful as a teenager…" Jughead ruffled Charlie's curly black hair. "Don't you think so, C?"

Charlie giggled as a response, then waved toward the front door. "Mama."

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jughead said with a quick peck to her lips.

"Well, when Penny told me that you actually said the word 'booty' I knew it was getting serious." Betty double checked that all the kids were buckled in, not because she didn't trust Jughead with their children, but just as a little quirk she had. "And you forgot to make sure she had her earmuffs."

"I asked her." Jughead defended. "She said her ears weren't cold."

"Jug, you're the dad. You can make some rules you know."

"Hey, I have to maintain my fun parent status."

"Hey kids," Betty glanced in the rearview mirror. "Who's more fun, Mommy or Daddy?"

"Mommy!" Both of the elder children said in unison.

Betty shot her I-told-you-so look at Jughead, who settled for shifting the car into reverse instead of responding. It was a short drive to Pop's, where Fred Andrews still sold Christmas trees every year. Penny bounced excitedly in the back seat, knowing exactly what was coming next. Her excitement was contagious and soon Charlie was kicking his feet and giggling along with her until they'd' pulled up to the Diner.

Jughead unlatched Baby's seat from the base while Betty unbuckled Charlie and the family of five scrambled out of the van. When Jughead imagined his future, he never expected to be the family man with three kids and a minivan… but now he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Ah, the Jones' family." Fred Andrews, honorary grandpa to their kids, appeared from behind a row of trees. "Right on schedule."

"I hope you saved us a good one."

"For my favorite customers? You know I did."

"Well it's a good thing Archie moved out of town so we get the honor of being the favorites." Betty teased.

"Oh you guys?" Fred was busy trying to coax a high five out of Charlie. "I was talking about the kiddos. And we have a new one this year. I haven't seen Baby Jane since Halloween."

Fred lifted Charlie onto his shoulders as he led the family through a maze of trees. Penny skipped ahead while Betty, Jughead, and Baby took up the rear. A few other young families wandered through the trees, but none were as close as family with the owner.

The tree Fred had set aside for them was large, but not too tall.

"What you think, C? Penny?" Jughead asked. "Is this the one?"

Right on cue, Baby squealed, waking from her nap.

"I think that's a yes." Betty smiled, peeking under the blanket that was thrown over the little girl. "Okay boys, load it up. Kids, let go find Daddy's favorite booth."

Betty took the carseat from Jughead and took Charlie's little hand in hers. Penny took his other hand and they all walked into the diner together. They took a left at the door and a few booths down found the booth where Betty and Jughead had sat when he claimed he knew he loved her. That was fifteen years ago now.

"Hi, Pop." Betty grinned up at the old man, still working even after his retirement. "The usual for me and Jug. Penny, I'm letting you have your own milkshake this year, so what'll it be?"

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" The young girl chanted, pounding her fists on the table.

"That's my girl." Jughead said proudly upon entering the diner. "Hey, Pop. Penny, scoot over for Dad."

She did as she was told and slid closer to the window. Betty watched fondly as she drew a Christmas tree in the condensation. Behind the counter Betty saw Veronica serving a milkshake to Reggie, who sat with their young daughter, scribbling in a coloring book.

Betty waved to her best friend of fifteen years. Another of their traditions, even with the four little additions to their clan, they still would find a way to squeeze into a booth and share milkshakes.

"Here's to another great year." Reggie raised his glass to the center of the table. "And a very Merry Christmas to my four favorite kids and my three favorite adults."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reg. All I see here is eight kids sitting in this booth." Jughead raised his glass as well.

The rest of the group all pushed their glasses to clink together at the middle of the table.

"Dad, you're like fourty… you aren't a kid." Penny said with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm only thirty-one. Don't start adding years to me."

Penny made a face at him that truly made her look like a young Betty, and he thought Lord help him… the boys were going to crazy for his beautiful little girl when she was older.

"God Bless us every one!" Charlie said and promptly starting giggling, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Betty nestled against Baby, sipping at her milkshake and watching her husband smear whipped cream on Penny's nose.


End file.
